Elongate material dispensers using disposable spools have been in use for years. Conventional elongate materially dispensers are formed for receiving and dispensing a disposable spool of material such as barricade tape, flagging tape, construction string, rope, wire and other elongate materials.
A conventional elongate material dispenser system contains a positive locking structure for retaining a disposable spool regardless of the physical state of the spool's cardboard core. The elongate material dispenser system includes a handle member having a handle shoulder, a handle shank having a first prong and a second prong extending from the handle member, an end member having an end shoulder, a tongue member having a plurality of first teeth and a plurality of second teeth, a first cross member having a first positive member, and a second cross member having a second positive member. The first positive member and the second positive member catchably engage the second teeth within the tongue member. The resilient prongs retain the first positive member and the second positive member in engagement with the second teeth regardless of the physical state of the core.
However, the elongate material dispenser system of the present invention has defects as follows:
1. The elongate material dispenser system cannot adjust distance of the handle member so as to receive various sizes of spools.
2. The end member removes from the spool easily.
3. The engaging members of the elongate material dispenser system are elongated so as to damage easily after a period of using time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.